Punishment
by Miss.Heartache
Summary: Well, this is it! Its the 7th year and James must win Lily over! But, how can do that when he is a big -headed Marauder? And will Lily finally have a boyfriend? ONE-SHOT. A MUST READ FOR ALL THE LILY/JAMES FANS OUT THERE!


James's POV:

Man....... why was she so beautiful? So...... irresistible......... So soft. So pearly. She seemed to glow like a goddess. Her waist-leangth sleek dark red hair, her almond-shaped emerald green eyes, cream-coloured satin smooth skin..... A Veela was an ugly duckling compared to stunning, drop-dead gorgeous, amazing, Lily Gabrielle Peria Evans.

Yes, the same Lily I am in love with. The same Lily who was outrageously smart. The same Lily who hated ME. Yes, Lily Gabrielle Peria Evans hated me, like like... with unamountable hatred. Why? Dunno. In my opinion, I am smart, gorgeous, perfect James George Charlie Potter. Come on, almost all the girls in the school love me to bits!!! Well, the only exception was Lily and she was the only girl I really liked. The rest were dumby, giggly, taggy girls who did not even know their ABC.

Well, Lily saw me as an arrogant bully. I was in the past few years.... (I really did hate Snape, that Greasy Slytherin, that Hateful Monster) But I changed this year, because I really wanted to win Lily over... That was my New Year resolution. I really did have a good chance this year; I am the Head Boy!!!

I don't really know why put so many exclamation marks after Head Boy. It was SO not a good thing for James Potter... or Sirius Black. It would have been perfect if it was Remus Lupin. I don't really have an opinion about Peter Pettigrew. He is one of my best mates, but he is not the right material for a leader, AT ALL. He was umm shy,  
stupid (No offense to Pete) and well, he contains every quality which is the oppisite to all the good qualities.

Back to the point.... I am intent on having Lily this year. So this year, I will deflate my head (As Lily says), be a good boy (does that sound non-Marauderish??) and will not have any girlfriends at all. I swear.

Lily's POV

The sweet sight of Hogwarts. My last year at Hogwarts.... Makes me sad.... But I will enjoy it this year!!! I am the head girl, awesome!!!Even though this year looks bleak. Because.. Potter is the Head Boy!!! When I was in the 5th year, the then head girl Rosalinda Taylor had warned me that Dumbledore was mad. But who knew that he was this mad??? Selecting Potter for Head Boy is like giving Voldemort the Magical Peace prize. I am the head girl, that is why I am freaking about this. I really DON'T want to spend my year with Potter in one dorm. That is icky icky icky. However, many other girls would love the chance; like Liana Ray and Dornida Doeman; two sluts from the fifth and sixth year.

Well, Potter was kinda handsome. Wait, what am I talking about JAMES POTTER WAS HOT!!! His floppy black hair, glimmering hazel brown eyes, perfect skin.... Need I describe more???

Wait a minute, am I praising Potter??? That is so weird...... But hey, he was kinda nice to me in the Hogwarts Express. He talked to me in like a ...... polite way (I ignored him though). He did not ask me out!!! What happened to him?? Did Voldemort capture him and replace him with a death eater who is disguising as James Potter using Polyjuice Potion??? Nah, if that was so, he would have destroyed the whole train by the journey, right??? Looks like I have some investigating to do.....

Wait, is that Dane Robinspy walking towards me??? He is in the seventh year, like me. He is the 4th hottest boy in the school, apart from Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, three out of four marauders. Well, about Peter Pettigrew..... If I am nice, I would say, "Peter is rather plain, but he... um.... uh...... is healthy and.. ummm ,,has a lot of fats." But If I am a straighforward person, I would say, "Pettigrew is fat, stupid, cowardly and ugly!!!!!!" Well, the nice person's sayings are kinda lies but hey, I am nice!!!

Back to Dane, he was walking towards me, with a sloppish grin on his face. Well, he was kinda hot, but....... "Well, Mr. Robinspy is walking towards you...." A voice whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and groaned, "I am not gonna be friends with him, Marie!" Well, it was my paranoid, studious best friend Mariebelle Annacia Dana Parker. She had strawberry blond hair, rather a dark complexion and bright blue eyes. She was really pretty. That is why Dane asked her out last year. She said yes and they had dated for almost 3 months. Then Sam Yewlanda told her that Dane had told him that he was using Marie to get to me. Marie had been so upset and angry and that evening, Dane was in the hospital wing.

Dane reached me and said, "Hi there Lils." I smiled, purposefully making it stiff. Nobody calles me Lils, except James. James calls me Lils, and even though I ask him to not call me that (more of shouting???), he does but I secretly like it. Wait, like? Weird........

I continued smiling stiffly and said through my teeth, "Robinspy." Dane laughed lightly before putting an arm around my shoulders. IS HE DOING??? IS HE MOLESTING ME???? Next to me, Marie glared at Dane furiously (even though she was being ignored) and a few meters away, James was glaring at Dane, eyes narrowed.

I tried to shrug off Dane's arm but it was like being glued to my shoulder. Dane pretended to not notice anything as he said, "Well, I guess you can go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" WHAT!!!! WAS THAT BLOODY GIT ASKING ME OUT?????? AFTER CHEATINg MY BEST PAL!!!! It was the time to stop pretences. It was time to kick Dane's butt.

I grabbed his hand from my shoulder and threw it off. "Dane, I cannot. Even if I can, I would not." Dane stared at me incredulously. "Why, Evans? Not hot enough for you?" .IT. He was being a moronic idiotic git and he accuses me of being arrogant?????? THAT WAS THE CROSS LINE. IT DID NOT MATTER THAT JAMES AND MARIE AROUND. IT WAS TIME TO TELL THE GUY THAT I AM MY OWN PERSON AND WILL NOT SUCCUMBB TO HIS SELFISH DESIRES!!! Wait a minute, am I using big words even when I am mad??? Oh wait. This is distracting me; back to mad mood. YEAH!

I faced Dane and smiled fake sweetly. "Oh Dane. I would love to date you! IF YOU ARE NOT YOU!" I yelled at him and stomped off, to catch with my other classmates.

Suddenly, I heard snickers behind me and I could see Marie and James laughing their heads off. Dane was looking... umm sluggish and stunned???? Mraie grabbed my hand and whispered, "Now I know why you are my bestie!!!" I grinned at her and then someone gave me a hug from behind. It felt..... warm???? So tingly. I turned around and then seeing the person who mamaged to hug me sooooo warmly, gasped. It was James.

James's POV

Wait, what did I do???? Did I jut hug Lily????? She is going to kill me!!!!!! Yes, she is.... Oh man..... Am I good at messing up things or what???

Lily faced me. Her green eys were blazing and he red hair seemed to be crackling. Either she is sooooo happy or toooo angry. Why do I have a feeling it was the angry option. Marie was staring at me, eyes bulging. When she saw me looking at her, she mouthed at me, "Ouch." It was said at Hogwarts that Marie was really good at predicting things. Will I end up in the hosptial wing today???

Lily turned herself away from me and then staring at me for five seconds (or fifty million years????), muttered, "You will meet me in the Room of Requirement at midnight,  
TONIGHT."

Then, Lily Gabrielle Peria Evans walked off, with Mariebelle Annacia Dana Parker at her heels. Well, I think I am going to die today.........

MIDNIGHT : James's POV:

Here I am, in the Room of Requirement, waiting for a mad mad mad head girl. I have written goodbye forever notes to my fellow Marauders and they will help me post my letters to dad and mom. They were not exactly sad, I mean my Marauders. Siri doggy was laughing so hard that he was almost panting. Remus Wolfie had laughed so hard that he choked. Peter Raty???? He was...... ummm.... looking blank like always.

There is Lily. Boy, she looks hot. She is wearing robes over her pink nightgown. Her red hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, which was casual but sophiscated. Her skin seemed to be glowing. Wait, I am about to be killed by her and I am contemplating about her beauty??? And how did she manage to sneak to the Room of Requirement withought an invisibility cloak???? She was more cheeky than I expected.

She reached me. She stared at me and then grabbed my collar with two hands. "This is your punishment." I waited and waited for my impending doom. This was it. I am going to die. Bye byelife. Bye bye gorgeous body of myself.

Lily suddenly pulled me towards herself with the collars. My lips suddenly found Lily's. I... was.... kissing.... Lily. My lipes were glued to Lily's. Lily's hands crept through my chest and became tangled in my hair. My hands were firm on Lily's waist, trying to pull her closer to me. My tongue was meeting hers and our sweet breaths were mixed together. Pure. I realised that the room was dark, really requirement; not mine, ours.

I do not why Lily gave me this punishment; maybe because I was nice to her, or she realised that I was the one for her. Whatever the reason, I loved this punishment.

A/N: Took me a long time to write this!!!! So you have to review!!! Please???? Well, I will be updating my other works very soon, so keep your eyes open. Sorry for all my mistakes. Toodles!!!!!! (P/S: Sorry for not writing for so long! More details about this will appear on my profile. So please check out my profile soon.) 


End file.
